Question: If $x \star y = (5-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = x-4y$, find $(0 \star -4) \odot -2$.
Answer: First, find $0 \star -4$ $ 0 \star -4 = (5-0)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{0 \star -4} = -20$ Now, find $-20 \odot -2$ $ -20 \odot -2 = -20-(4)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{-20 \odot -2} = -12$.